csofandomcom-20200223-history
Cyclone
|source = Top 50 Decoder |stun = 26% |damage = 8 |recoil = 0% |rateoffire = 92% |weightloaded = 0% |accuracy = 100% |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 15 |damageC = 26 }} Cyclone is a science fiction pistol in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This is a 50 rounds Energy Cell-targeted used as a pistol to fire a beam in a straight line. Production of this technology remains unknown. Advantages *Perfect accuracy *No recoil *Fast reload time *Cheap ammunition cost *High clip size *Very high rate of fire *No speed reduction Disadvantages *Runs dry easily *Low reserved ammo *Low damage *Cannot penetrate object Tips Overall *Its accuracy is as high as bolt-action sniper rifles, which is indeed a lot for a pistol. *There is no recoil when firing this weapon. *Due to its low damage, the Cyclone is recommended in close range battles since the damage drops over distance. *Performing head shots is easy with this weapon due to its high accuracy and no recoil at all even though the damage is low. *Its beam projectile has no penetration power. The target can escape from the Cyclone user by moving into a nearby cover. Zombie Infection *Due to its high clip capacity, high accuracy and no recoil at all, it is best suited for escaping. *This weapon still has its capacity to kill a zombie if the user has proper aim especialy on the target's head, even if Deadly Shot is not activated. Zombie: The Union *'Enemy Accuracy Down' debuff does not affect its perfomance at all. *Combine it alongside Deadly Shot to annihilate humans in either close or medium range or to deal a massive amount of damage against zombies. Release date *South Korea: 27 March 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 9 April 2014. *China/Japan: 9 April 2014. *Singapore/Malaysia: 24 September 2014. *Indonesia: 29 October 2014. *CSN:Z: 1 April 2015. *Vietnam: 21 May 2015. Users Terrorist: *Blair: Seen in posters. Gallery File:Sfpistol_viewmodel.png|View model File:Cyclone_viewmodel.png|CSN:Z paint sfpistol_vmdl_shoot.png|Shooting sfpistol_vmdl_reload.png|Reloading File:Cyclone_wmdl.png|World model File:Cyclone_shopmdl.png|Shop model File:Blair_wcyclone_v2.png|Blair wielding Cyclone Ringling cyclone extender koreaposter.png|South Korea poster File:Cyclone_idolgirl_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Cyclone_chinaposter.png|China poster File:Cso_japan_cyclone_spindiver_lingling_poster.png|Japan poster File:Cyclone_lingling_singaporemalaysia_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster Cyclone.jpg|In-game screenshot zs_defense_20141007_1956020.jpg|Ditto, shooting File:Cyclone_get_from_cbox.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Cyclone JP.png|Obtained from Golden Key event Snapshot_20150507_1755410.jpg|Obtained through Bingo event File:Cyclone_hud.png|HUD icon realcyclon.jpg|cyclone rendered in custom software Cyclone-0.jpg|Cyclone CSN:Z Indonesia's Poster Shooting sound Start shooting sound End shooting sound Idle sound Drawing Reloading Trivia *Cyclone is defined as an area of closed, circular fluid motion rotating in the same direction as the Earth. *A green trail will appear with every shot. Similar to Thunderbolt. *It uses the same muzzle flash from the Plasma. *This is the fourth weapon which when firing, it is held in center view. The first three are the Infinity series pistols. *During the first release of new Code Box system in Vietnam region, there was a mistake where the item list showed JANUS-9's icon instead, however, the given prize is still Cyclone. It was fixed in later updates. *In Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies and Japan region, there is a bug that sometimes its own idle sound is somehow played with "Double Kill!" voice instead. *A small smoke trace can be seen while the beam projectile hit a solid object. Category:Weapons Category:Pistol Category:Code box items Category:Events exclusive Category:Science fiction weapons Category:Futuristic weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Premium weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:High accuracy weapons